The Black Rose Orgin
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: There's a girl. A normal story. But there's a girl who's the hero for NYC, known as the 'Black Rose.' She saves the world, until one day she meets green turtles. Where her life turns upside down, she fell in love with one of the turtles. Leonardo is her crush. Will, they saved the world with love in the way or game over? 2012 series. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

The Introduction


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back!**

 **Chapter 2 is up!**

 **Bye! I do not own anything!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I opened, the window it was** the **break of the dawn.**

 **It was beautiful for sure.**

 **The reason, I want to be a hero because of my late dad.  
I want to be connected to him.**

 **I'm, going to save somebody's life.**

 **''Laurie! Breakfast,'' My mom called.**

 **''Coming!'' I cried as I tugged to our kitchen.  
Maybe, later.**

 **-That night-**

 **As, my mom is asleep.**

 **I crawled out of my bed, put on my black outfit, my black shirt, blue jeans, black killer boots, my mask, cloak, and blue jeans.**

 **I have a job that no one really know about that not even my mother.  
I been doing this job ever since I was fourteen.**

 **Now, seventeen going eighteen in a week or so.**

 **I finally got my weapon: the bow and arrows opened the window swiftly and jumped in.**

 **I, did front flip black flips as I jumped over the rooftop that shined my reflection on the moon.**

 **Where are the bad guys? I thought, urgently determined to beat some skulls and course saved the day. Great I sounded like Batman.**

 **Why, am I not surprised?**

 **The city was dark and mysterious. The lights were still glittering, and every noises from siren police cars and a cat in a tree in central park was heard. Out, of anger I kicked a can which resonated a hissing cat who scrimp off.  
I sniffed the air. I smell trouble. And I know that is not a lie.**

 **I, grabbed a grappling hook pulled on as I pull and finally landed perfectly in the alley.**

 **I knew the alley so well. Beside, the years it was old and dirty. It have a sleeping hobo who just farted. I ignored and fled off at the speed of light, I was gone.  
You have to be quick and stealthy like a ninja? **

**Why?**

 **That, what Dad used to say.**

 **After all I was born ready.**

 **In the alley,**

 **Just as my prediction it was the naughty purple dragons.**

 **''Okay, grandma you hand us that purse or else!'' They threated.**

 **Only, the lady hit them with it.  
**

 **Only, they grabbed it from her.**

 **Finally, it was my turn to shine.**

 **We started to fight.**

 **The fighting started to turn very good.**

 **Only, stocky guy came lift me up punched me the stomach and I hit the wall.**

 **That's where everything went black.**


	3. Chapter 3 Blue

Chapter 3-

I was doing good.

Until, everything **went black.**

 **I heard voices in the room.**

 **''Is he or she wake?''**

 **''No. Mikey, still unconscious.'' A voice replied.**

 **''Maybe, I can wake it up by myself,'' A voice replied.**

 **''Guys! It's awakening up! Shush! Get in your trance,'' a voice said.**

 **I opened my eyes and was face to face with ninja turtles.**

 **''Are you alright?'' Blue asked. I shook my head yes.**

 **''My name is Leonardo. As you see these are my brothers-**

 **Raphael, he pointed to the bulkier guy with toxic green eyes,**

 **Donatello-the guy who take care of me, I think,**

 **''And Mikey!'' Michelangelo, I guessed interrupted Blue.**

 **I looked at them.**

 **They must be the heroes who saved me.**

 **I looked at Blue's eyes secretly my heart melt.**

 **In, my costume I looked at Donnie who was already checking my cuts, banding my wounds Are they a** **lright?'' This time Mikey asked instead of Blue.**

 **Their X ray say their condition is all right, their stomach is healing,'' Donnie replied typing on the computer.**

 **I got out of the cot.**

 **''Hey. Where are you going?'' Raph replied, in his gruff voice.**

 **I pushed past him and shrugged.**

 **And, to my new friends and Blue.**

 **I bowed at them and ran off.**

 **''Hey wait!'' Blue called and ran to me.**

 **I turned toward Blue.**

 **'''You know we are your protectors, if you're in trouble. Just get us,'' Blue said.**

 **I only nod and walked off.**

 **Leaving a trail of pink roses.**


	4. Chapter 4 Me, myself and Blue

I didn't needed help.

Chapter 4-Me, myself and Blue?  
After all, I'm the **Black Rose, my real name is** Laurie Thomas.

My real name is Laurie.

I'm theshort, compared to the turtles I'm shorter then Blue, Raph and Donnie, but taller then Mikey.

I have short dark brown hair and big green eyes.

My parents are Lana and Bobby Thomas.

It's time to tell you about my late father.  
My dad and I are pretty close.

As, I was firstborn He want me by his side the whole time.

Like, me he was the city's hero and everyone called him the Night owl.

He been fighting crime ever since I was born.

At my 6th birthday I remember I want to be with my father everywhere.

''Oh, Bob Isn't Laurie a daddy's little girl,'' My mother would gushed every single morning of my life.

Even, at six I rolled my eyes at that. Oh, Momma can be so snappy at times. I thought every single of my life.

My Dad would always do night patrols and he always drive me to patrol every morning of my life, and we lived for singing to Ghostbusters theme song and eating the egg muffin meal every morning. He always put on a blue newsboys' cap on me, and nicknames me baby, or My darling, or Lorie for short.

That's why I know Patrol so well.

All because being in Dad's footsteps.

Then, one night when I was eight.

My father was fighting as usual, one night.

But, I never thought he will be gone from the earth.

-Flashback-

My father, Bobby **or the Night Owl was fighting a new gang called the purple dragons.**

 **''Oh, looks like the Night Owl?''**

 **Like, me he was silent and didn't even moved a muscle.**

 **He urgently told me to stay at home.**

 **''But, Daddy why?'' I asked, not understand why.**

 **''I want you at Momma's now.'' He would say.  
I give him a hug and say, 'I love you,'' We hugged.  
**

 **It was my last goodbye. A shotgun was on, and I turned around and saw my dad was killed by the leader way before their leader, ''DAD!'' I screamed. I ran home, as I ran now with tears and sweat dripped on my face it was my last breathe, on my face and ran to my mom and yelled at her,**

 **''Mommy, I Said,'' only got cut right up by the news lady.**

 **''Shush, Laurie I'm watching the news,'' My mom shushed me.**

 **I sat on the chair obeying her order.**

 **''Our city's hero the Night owl has been found dead in the a alley by a unknown presence. I'm Genevieve Watson and this is channel six news,'' She said. Mom's face went pale.**

 **That her husband is now dead.**

 **We stared at the screen silence and stared at it as we never want to see it again.**

 **Years, past at fourteen secretly I go out night and take my father's job.**

 **But, now the Black Rose.**

 **Then, I got killer boots for my sweet sixteenth birthday.  
Then, at 17 I'm now a pro at sneaking out to fight crimes.  
-present-**

 **All, I thought the whole morning was Blue.**

 **I doodled a picture of Blue.**

 **All, I thought was Blue.**

 **Then, I realized I love Blue.**


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Ch. 5 My thoughts and Blue

My father's death effected everyone's death. We lived in a motel hotel for five years until Mom find a job.

When, I was fourteen I became the ''Black Rose.'' Then we bought a apartment just down the road finally Mom find a job.

My mom finally got me black killer boots for my sweet sixteenth birthday.

I started to grow a little taller, and my hair the same style I was born but more longer.

-Present Day-

I was drawing in my notebook, I got ready.

So, my mom won't noticed my hair is damp.

I put in a pony tail.

Oh please like that's going to work.

I ate a bowl of cereal and started to eaten it.

And, draw a picture of Blue.

Then, I realized I was in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6 who are you?

Hey! I'm back! I told you I will be back!

-See you very soon!

As, usual I do not own anything! 2012 series.

Ch. 6 who are you?

(Leo's pov)

My mind been distracted lately.

It's about that mysterious person who's there only gone.

As, they left a mysterious flower on the ground. I can't get my mind to think right.

All I thought was the flower and what does it means?

Donnie examine the flower, he came back saying it's just a normal flower.

But, all I thought was who are you? What, does the flower means?

(Back to the Black Rose's pov)

 **This is crazy.**

 **Why, am I falling love with Blue?**

 **I don't know, when I first met Blue.**

 **It felt like music escaped my heart.**

 **But, why should I fall love with him?  
After, all heroes don't fall in love.**

 **But, Blue is different.  
End, of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 who are you part 2

**I'm back!**

 **After all I do not own nothing!**

 **Chapter 6. Who are you part 2**

 **It been weeks now since of no presence of the Black Rose, me.**

 **I saw Raphael was doing good as the others, only saw a Droid about to attack him...**

 **-Raphael's Pov**

 **I stab it.  
As, I turned around I saw the kraang already trashed.**

 **And saw them again.  
As, it saw me  
**

 **''HEY! Come back here!''**

 **I shouted only find no sight of them.**

 **I kicked a can, angrily.**

 **And, saw a beautiful blooming flower on the ground.**

 **I scoffed at it and grabbed my sais and lunged into action!**

 **-With Donnie-**

 **I fight, as I twirled.**

 **And, hit the Kraang by one by one.**

 **I was about to be doing the wind of my Bo staff.**

 **Only, saw them again.**

 **kab-ash it sparks!**

 **The Kraang brains scurries out of the exoskeleton of the alien life forms or correctly, scientific information The Kraang.  
As, I turned around I saw a red flower I pick it up.**

 **They are gone.**

 **-With Mikey-**

 **''BOOYASHA!'' I screamed, I was going show them my hot nunchuck fury!**

 **I hit it.**

 **Only, they came back and finished the creeps also.**

 **''Thanks, Dude,'' I give them a thumbs up.**

 **Only, their are gone.**

 **''Whoa,'' I said and saw the piles of pink roses.**

 **-With Leo-**

 **Sweat went on my face, but I slice it with my katana.**

 **Slash it went.  
Only, saw more kraang that were demolished as my mine.**

 **And saw them again.**

 **Only, they are gone.**

 **And, the beautiful biggest pink roses were blooming straight at me.**

 **''Who are you?'' My brothers and I both said.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 one year later jealousy

**I'm back.**

 **I do not own anything.**

 **But, I owned the Black Rose...**

 **Ch. 8 One year later: Jealously**

 **I will, be eighteen in two weeks now. July 2 is my birthday.** **As, I did my morning the same thing every day.**

 **But, later I get to see Blue! Man, it been weeks since I last saw Blue**

 **I put on the Black Rose and opened the window.**

 **It was just Blue and I.**

 **I ran on the rooftops.**

 **Only, I saw something.**

 **Blue was cornered by a punk girl.**

 **I felt something.**

 **I never felt.**

 **So, he likes her?**

 **Fine! He can have her! I ran home.**

 **And, flopped on my bed.**

 **A pitch of tears clouded my eyes.**

 **I cried and cried until I have no tears left.**

 **I thought, Blue was different.**

 **I guess I was wrong.**


	9. Chapter 9 heartbroken

I looked at the calendar today was July 2. Today is my **eighteenth birthday.**

 **For some reason, I didn't just want to get of bed.**

 **Because, he hurt me.**

 **I sighed and went back to bed.**

 **A knock went on my door.**

 **''Laurie! Honey Time for breakfast!''**

 **No answers.**

 **''Laurie?'' My mom replied.**

 **I sighed once again.**

 **''Laurie? What's wrong?''**

 **Only you know Mom. I thought bitterly only to myself.**

 **I sighed and looked at the frame of Dad. He was so happy in that photo.**

 **He may have passed away.**

 **But he does not want me to be upset.**

 **Especially on my birthday.**

 **I got out of bed and opened my door.**

 **''Laurie, sweetie what's wrong?'' My mom asked.**

 **''Nothing wrong Mom!'' I smiled big at her.**

 **''Okay, Happy birthday, sweet pea,'' Then she got emotional and said,**

 **''I cannot believe my baby girl is turning eighteen,'' I hand her the tissues before she turn on the waterworks every time I get older on this days.**

 **''Your father will be so proud. Okay, Laurie time for breakfast,'' she kissed me on the cheeks as she walked off.**

 **At, school everyone singed ''Happy birthday,'' to me.**

 **For once I actually enjoyed it.**

 **-The next day-**

 **Something hit me.**

 **''As, The people of New York City. We concerns you with an alien invasion,''**

 **Joan Grady said.**

 **'' Well, I'm Joan Grody and this is channel six news,'' Mom turned it off and said she is going to bed.**


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

-No one pov-

Ch. 10-I always love you Blue even when you're an idiot!

 **After, her mom went to bed.**

 **She thought it was secretly time for the Black Rose.**

 **Everything was crazed in NYC.**

 **Black Rose was happy, that Karai was not there.**

 **Which means she breaks Blue's heart.**

 **That she-devil, The Black Rose thought angrily.**

 **So, meanwhile the turtles have other plans also...**

 **Leo, has crazy look on his face he was going to saved the world his one style, his siblings quickly got out of the way.**

 **As, he fight off.**

 **A power went off, And Leo was along with the building.**

 **''AHHHH!''' He screamed preparing for his death.**

 **After all he was so young.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11-Blue's sacrifice

-The Black Rose's Pov-

 **I heard a scream.**

 **Blue? Blue! I quickly ran and jumped in.**

 **-With Leo-**

 **As, I prepared for my death.**

 **Everything went black.**

 **I felt someone holding me.**

 **It was they.**

 **They saved my life.**

 **I landed safely on the ground.  
I was about to thanked them.**

 **Only, found them gone once again.**

 **Only saw a petals of pink roses blooming at me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Blue's sacrifice part 2.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

After that, The Kraang prime came.

Everyone was gone in the pods.

Only Mikey was the only one left.

He preferred for his death.

Only voice that startled him and everyone in the room who cringed.

'' **STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!'' A voice boomed.**

 **Everyone turned around.**

 **It was Leonardo.**

 **And, boy he was enraged.**

 **Mikey was safe now, only Leonardo is not.**

 **TCRI went sailing down.**

 **Everything went black.**

 **-With the Black Rose-** **Wind came.**

 **Where was Blue? I thought.**

 **I heard a fainted voice, it screamed '''LEONARDO!''**

 **Blue! that idiot! As my eyes slit in realization.**

 **I quickly ran as my long legs carried me.**

 **I need to find Blue.**

 **I went past his brothers and dived in the cold, screaming angry waves.**

 **I pushed and struggle.**

 **I need to find Blue.**

 **And, saw Blue.**

 **I went over there and grabbed him.**

 **I knew he can swim.**

 **He's a turtle for crying loud.**

 **For some reason on so much things he did for me and break my heart.**

 **I wanted for him is to be alive.**

 **I grabbed him.**

 **Hang on, Blue. I thought, as his gorgeous ocean eyes looked at my mask.**

 **I threw him on the shore.**

 **His brothers hugged him.**

 **I smiled under my mask.**

 **As they turned around. I was already gone.**

 **And saw a petal of pink roses in the water.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13 they finally found out.

So, it been last weeks I last saw Blue.

After, I saved them.  
They never found out who I am.

As I heard Blue's voice again.

It felt years I have not seem him.

Sadly, I have to keep hidden.

As, I saved their lives so many times.

My mask fell during the fight.

I spotted only a green hand grabbed it.

''Who are you?'' They finally asked.

''I tell you if you give back my mask,'' They did.

I put it on.

''I tell you later. come!'' I told them.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch: 14: I'm the **Black Rose.**

 **''Wow, for ninjas you are slow,'' I laughed at their puzzled faces.**

 **''Who are you?'' They asked once again.**

 **''Well. I'm the Black Rose,'' I said.**

 **''That is not true. They said, You were dead,'' Donnie said. His face explained the fact he was baffled.**

 **''So you heard of me?'' I said slowly. They nod.**

 **''No. You're talking about my late father, the Night Owl.**

 **So I decided to take his place at a very young age,'' I confessed.**

 **''How old were you?'' Mikey asked, before one of them hit him.**

 **But for some reason I didn't mind.**

 **''I was fourteen,'' They gasped I taking a job at a very young age.**

 **''That is not important. I'm the Black Rose,'' I said, bowed and was about to leave.**

 **''WAIT!'' A voice said. It was Blue, Raphael, Donnie and Mikey.**

 **''We want to say,'' Donnie, Raph, Blue said.**

 **''Thank you.'' Mikey said.**

 **''You're welcome, well four. I have to go. See you next time.'' I said.**

 **At the speed of light I was gone,**

 **leaving a petal of red roses.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15 the epilogue:

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Last chapter is up!

 **As, I came home that night.**

 **As usual, never got caught.**

 **This city was saved once again.**

 **I smiled.**

 **I can be a hero.**

 **Or, an outcast.**

 **Laurie.**

 **The night owl's daughter.**

 **But, after my adventures with the turtles,**

 **I can be who I want to be.**

 **And that is the Black Rose.**

 **My name is Laurie.**

 **I'm: The Black Rose.**


End file.
